


Office Shenanigans

by jonghyunshedgehog (IsurvivedReichenbach221B)



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Bottom Leo, Bottom Taekwoon, Creampie, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Office Sex, RP to Fic, Top Wonshik, depends on the reader i guess, dominant ravi, dominant wonshik, emotional ravi, emotional wonshik, emotional words spoken, possible mascara warning, possibly depressive, read with warning, submissive Taekwoon, submissive leo, top ravi, virgin leo, virgin taekwoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 22:56:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16842118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsurvivedReichenbach221B/pseuds/jonghyunshedgehog
Summary: Leo and Ravi are asked to work on VIXX LR but Ravi makes the songs personal, too close to home. Leo catches on while in the studio and needs answers. Once he has them, he wants to show his gratitude.





	Office Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> This work is not beta'd. This was previously published on tumblr. This work was turned from RP into a fic.

Eight months ago, the project LR was to introduce their second album. Inside of VIXX, those two males had been chosen for a sub group and Ravi had been told to write songs, even the parts Leo would sing. Monday, six months exactly since it was determined, Ravi received a phone call by his manager: “Wonshik, please tell me you’ve gotten something.” The male said, sounding tired even over the phone. He’d tried one month prior, and had gotten stiff-shouldered from the young male that preferred his work near perfection before calling it even close to finished. 

Wonshik, the creative mastermind behind the aesthetic and all around atmosphere of this subunit, was sitting at his desk when he received the call from his manager. Picking it up with an audible breath, he could hear the tone of the other man’s voice and it made him stare at nothing in particular in front of him. He didn’t want to disappoint his manager, and he certainly didn’t want to delay the subunit’s album release and promotions because of writer’s block. He heard the manager’s words and exhaled slowly, “Yeah, I have a few songs written. I’m working on a special one now and I’m waiting for Leo to get here so that I can have him sing it. I need to hear how the lyrics flow.” He said as he tapped his composition notebook paper with his pencil, chewing his lip and giving contemplative grunts. He had been in the fairly small room of the studio for hours now, Leo nowhere in sight. 

“You haven’t put any single one in. Can I expect at least four by the end of the week? The company is breathing down my neck and suggesting I bring a writer in, instead of you.” For all fairness, their manager had complete faith in Ravi and probably had put his neck on the line more than enough times to get fired, but he clearly kept pushing for Ravi’s sake. “Leo sucks at mornings, give him a call. Remind him. Get this going.”

Ravi ran his finger down the side of the phone as his manager spoke and a sense of duty seemed to rise in the younger male’s body. His back straightened and his face went a bit blank, “Yes, sir. I’ll have it done, Manager-hyung.” He said as he exhaled, “Let me give him a call. I will get him here.” He reassured the man and swallowed, the sound audible as he opened his lips just after, his tongue clicking against them. “Thank you for letting me do this. I won’t let you down.” The manager seemed almost relie d at the words and let the younger male go, thanking him. When the manager would disconnect, he would dial Leo and wait, tapping a finger on the table as the line rang.

“Mm, Ravi?” Once Leo answered,after what seemed like ages, Ravi would raise his brows and perk up. Leo sounded beyond comfortable,clearly still in bed. The groan he offered over the phone assured Ravi that the man was stretching.

“Oh. Leo. Come to the studio, we have to work. Manager-hyung is getting tense… More than usual.” Another groan escaped the older male, this one more rotic and Ravi blinked, feeling it to his core. 

“I’m still in bed, do I have to?” The shuffling on the other end indicated he was, in fact, getting up despite his words. “Manager-hyung can get as tense as he wants to, it won’t make my coffee brew any faster.” Maybe he’ll just stop and get something on the way, if Ravi asked pretty, pretty please.

“Leo…” Ravi’s voice had dropped an octave, the sultry sound of the other waking up causing a masculine stirring in him that was almost immediate, “…I need you here. And quick. Can you buy coffee at the café? It’s close. And warm. I know you like their espresso.” He whispered, trying to keep himself from curiously pressing against the side of the table while Leo spoke to him. This was not the time for that. “I just want to work on this album…”

“Mmm.” Ravi knew him so well. The sound of his smile came through on that hum alone. With yet another groan, he stood and the sound of him shuffling came over the phone. “I’ll get an espresso.” The baritones of his voice could rock through someone’s spine when he was groggy. “See you in half an hour, Ravi.” He hung up without waiting for a response, heading to the bathroom. 

Ravi dropped his phone to his lap and ran his hand over his face when the other hung up. It was insane how affected he was by hardly any words. It made him laugh, really, and the deep chuckle was accompanied by a very genuine smile.

In a little under half an hour, Leo wandered in. He looked as groggy as he had sounded but his hands we’re wrapped around two cups, one being silently handed over to the other. Silently, his dark eyes landed on Ravi who looked as happy as ever. He took the second coffee, handed over to him by Leo, and nodded appreciatively. 

Taking a sip, he sat it down and clicked his tongue, “Mmm. Good. Alright, I’m working on this song right now. It’s called “Feeling” and I’m working on getting the lyrics down. I need you to hear them so I can see if you think they’re…. right.“

Leo nodded and sipped at the coffee. He moved to sit beside Ravi, the scent of him nice and, oddly, vanilla with caramel hints. He waited a moment before motioning with his hand for the lyrics or for the male to start, whichever. Their knees touched under the table but Leo didn’t move away like he commonly would with other people. Rather, he leaned into it and let out a low groan at the taste of the beverage.

Ravi wanted Leo to hear the song first so he simply started while the other appeared uninterested.

“It’s just something that I feel, It feels like I’m slowly filling up, I’ve fallen, completely fallen. It feels like love at first sight… I just felt it when I first saw you. That was all. I want to see you filled with only me…” Ravi paused then, his voice having not been as smooth on the singing as his rapping but the oaky timbre was more than enough to make it sound delicious.

Ravi might have been blushing, but it just made his honey skin look a bit darker around the apples of his cheeks. He exhaled and brought the paper closer to himself. The rapper could Dole out a mess of words so smooth while he was in the zone.

He swallowed and began once more, "Oh god oh god oh god oh god. I tried to deny it. But the moment I saw her… I started believing in God.” The passion that went through him could be seen in every part of his body, his movements causing his shirt to open, the script "You only live once” coming into view beneath his collar. “Hearts are already floating. Over my head… I’m afraid you’ll notice them. So I try not to stare. And steal glances instead… I try to hide my feelings.”

The lyrics came for the rest of the song and Ravi, busy working through them, tried to ignore the moment Leo became hyper aware of what was going on. Leo may not have been the most attentive male to how others felt, unless he was in tune with them, but something about the lyrics tickled at him. He stopped sipping his drink and lowered it, leaning to read Ravi’s face. His eyes went down to that chest and he knew, right away, one of the parts he was supposed to sing. The words came out of Ravi’s mouth but they were meant for his. Before the song could finish, his face turned almost cold, expression turning harsh in it’s stillness. Ravi could not ignore, no matter how he tried, the more interested Leo appeared to get into everything the younger male was singing.

The cup in Leo’s hands was let go and he thrust out a hand for the lyrics. Ravi made an immediate, almost uncomfortable noise as he was halted in the middle of his flow. Clearing his throat, he allowed Leo to take the lyrics, watching him as he brought them close to that gorgeous face. It was nice to see Leo interested. Ravi licked his lips slowly, waiting.

The lyrics read as beautifully as the male had sang them. There was only a rather large problem. Leo’s fingers ghosted over the chorus and he felt a violent pull in his chest. Without looking up, he softly sang the words that stuck out to him: “…Oh in love, Falling in love…“ Now, he looked up at Ravi and held the paper still, the ache only worsening in him.

There were often no words Leo had in his mouth that were worth the effort to say. Oftentimes, he preferred silence even if he was expected to speak. His dark eyes stared at Ravi, reading the males blush and wondering why, out of all the other songs, this one seemed different. Not only that, but Leo’s notice of it seemed to make Ravi rather uncomfortable.

“This lyric repeats many times in this song…” Leo murmured, feeling over the chorus which was at least a third about love. “Why is this such a strong lyric?” His dark eyes snapped to Ravi’s, demanding a response as the tightness in him pulsed with the strong beat of his heart. 

Ravi swallowed hard, having listened to the singing, the words pulling at his heart harder than he had ever anticipated for them to. He licked his lips, eyes so focused he was sure he was causing them strain. He was a bit petrified and his lips peeled open, eyes solely focused on Leo’s face, mostly his lips, ”…Because this song is about us.“ He said blankly, staring deeply at the other. He’d never been so abrupt before.

Us. The song was about them. Dark eyes rolled to look at the rest of the lyrics. Feeling. Love. Had Ravi just professed his feelings in this small office space? "Burning…” Sharply, he straightened and came close to that face, a move he often smacked other people for pulling on him. “You want me to sing this in front of everyone? Record it, for everyone?” His voice lowered, hand flattening on the sheet of paper, eyes lowering to look at Ravi’s form. Without realizing it,he was giving off both hostile and seductive vibes. “Telling of falling.”

Ravi nodded and made a sound in his throat, “Mhm. Ye.” He exhaled and shifted in place, crossing his legs at the ankles, which kept him from fidgeting at the moment. He looked back at Leo, making eye contact with him the best he could, so attracted to those intense orbs, “…Yes. I want you…” He exhaled heavily, “I want you to feel it…towards me, like I do towards you…” Stammering, Wonshik ran a hand up and to the back of his neck, rubbing hesitantly, “In front of everyone…for everyone…”

Leo blinked slowly a few times, tons of empty space between the two males rather suddenly as he leaned back. He could get up and leave, refusing to be apart of this. Feelings just were not things he did. Especially so suddenly and so open. Rolling his tongue in his mouth once, twice, he let out a low breath. Ravi wanted to be loved back, was that it? And then have the world know about it? “You want me to tell them how I feel about you?” He still hadn’t agreed with the words. Hadn’t said he felt the same way at all. Did he love Ravi? Was that what this was? “There… Are not enough words for anyone, in any language, to express to them how…” Leo straightened his spine, face plain but eyes a bit watery. “Love isn’t an adequate enough word for such a thing.” Were these words what Ravi was looking for?

Ravi wrinkled his brows and he sat up a bit taller, looking the male over, his own eyes welling with tears. “Taekwoon…” He whispered and slowly reached out, not daring to touch him full on, but rather press one fingertip to one of Leo’s knees. “I know what you mean…and it’s all hidden…” He was trying to lighten the mood, encourage a yes or even a nod from the other male. “I can put female pronouns in there about a hundred times. No one will be the wiser…” He smiled sweetly, a tear rolling down his cheek though Leo would never return that particular gesture. The fact that Leo had even said the words he had said… that was monumental. “…Or we can scrap it…if it’s not…” He wanted to be blunt, but he couldn’t bring himself to it, “…good enough.”

Relief, unseen but powerful, filled the elder male. Ravi understood-as he always somehow magically did-exactly what Leo was trying to say. Oddly, the sound of such a thing being out there for the world, but also being so… Hidden. It made him excited. Their own little thing, among dozens of others. His eyes looked at that finger and he reached down, linking their hands together.

“Don’t… Scrap it…” He could tell Ravi that everything the young male did was always more than good enough. That Leo cherished everything the other did, regardless of the ridiculousness of it. But he couldn’t find the words so he hoped his actions said it for him. He brought those tangled hands up, hesitated, and gently kissed the knuckle of one of Ravi’s thumb. “I will sing it.”

Ravi stared when Leo kissed his knuckle and he was sure he’d never gotten so hard so fast in his life. What the hell. Clearing his throat, he brought up one leg to cross it, his emotions running heavy and loud inside of his head–and now he had to deal with this. Leaning into his palm, he outright stared at the look in his eyes and his expression more than adoring, more than attracting. “…Thank you, Leo-hyung.”

The lips were soft, parted, and shifted along the skin as Leo turned his head. Dragging the tiers of his lips purposefully over that thumb down to the back of Ravi’s hand, he gave another kiss to the next knuckle he found. His other hand came up, rounding the other side of that arm with butterfly-soft touches, eyes locked on the other. He didn’t know what had overcome him, truly, but the song was beautiful and so was this man. He kissed the next knuckle in line, eyes having turned a bit sultry.

“Do I keep singing?” Leo questioned, practically feeling his pupils dilate with a twitch.

“Leo-hyung…” Ravi exhaled and watched the way that Leo’s lips touched his hand, his eyes so focused that he felt the strain on his eye muscles all over again. Ravi saw those orbs, the way that Leo had seemed to change ever so subtly. Had it been his lyrics? He couldn’t think that. That seemed so far fetched, especially for Leo. Chewing his bottom lip, he reacted to those kisses with deep throbs, the words hitting him to his core. “A-ah, if you want to…”

Leo had, in fact, changed. It was more than those lyrics, though the base was them. He was so touched, there were even fewer words to use than he usually had. Not only had Ravi literally wrote them a song, one hidden even to the entire world, but had simply existed as himself. Looking away, eyes a bit lidded, he kept his mouth on that hand and sang while the lips kept grazing the sensitive flesh.The singing turning more sultry, words spilling from his lips like air. With a quick movement, he flipped their hands over and moved the palm of Ravi’s hand to cup his chin, lips moving just below that gorgeous wrist. He purposely changed every “girl” and emphasized it with a squeeze to that hand.

With every tiny word, Ravi was shocked. Even when Leo shifted and started singing the rap songs-not in rap but singing the words-Ravi couldn’t move. Leo looked at him when repeated phrases came from his lips and Ravi breathed out. He looked as if all the stress of the world had just rolled from him like water from a leaf in a shower. He was conflicted, feeling so much love and sensuality at the same moment. His pupils dilated as their eyes met and the lyrics slowly came to a stop.

“Leo…” He whispered, unable to get enough of that name, “…Leo, hyung.” Keeping eye contact, the elder would simply stare at the other. He loved the tone of voice Ravi used when they spoke to each other but this was different. Eons different. Leo moved the hand against his face, making those fingers trace over his features and even drag across his lips, pulling the lower one down and exposing the plumpness.

“I’m just grateful that you exist. That’s all. I finally found the one piece of the puzzle.” They were lyrics, but he spoke them. He meant them to actually be spoken because Ravi put into words how he felt and he needed Ravi to know that he understood. That he got why they were here, now. "Ravi…“ He literally moaned, making the hand drag down to his throat, fingers lax as they dropped and he tilted his head upwards.

Ravi outright stared. He didn’t care to hide his gaze in that moment as he had so many countless other times. When Leo’s fingers relaxed and allowed him to do as the rapper pleased, Ravi took his time running his own fingers against Leo’s throat, feeling of the lines there and the pulse beneath his flesh. He adored that skin. Every inch of it, and was more than honored to have a moment to worship it, even on a small scale. God, his name sounded good coming from those lips.

"Yes, Leo…?” The beating of Leo’s heart was rapid under those fingers, neither male blind to it. He could keep his face plain, keep his emotions perfectly hidden, but he could not control his heartbeat.

“The words make love to each other.” He murmured, throat vibrating against fingers. “Tangling together…” Eyes darkening further, he gave a sultry look to the other as he rather obviously shifted so his knees spread. He had vivid images of those rough hands all over him, that mouth devouring every part it could reach. It made his heart pick up speed and he shyly blushed, unable to say the words. Unable to request Ravi do anything despite the rampaging, sudden desires. He couldn’t even get one word out, now, as he urged that hand further, pulling down his loose shirt and exposing more of his skin with the way Ravi’s hands caught the fabric. Breathing hitching up, he let out a low noise and screamed internally for Ravi to just know.

Ravi saw the fabric of that shirt move further down and he was instantly attracted to going further. It was as if they were psychicly linked, Leo and him. He just understood every vague bit of body language, knew exactly what it meant and how it begged for him. He swallowed, the movement of his adam’s apple obvious, and he came forward, fingers pushing that shirt open just a bit more so that he could press lips to a collarbone. The shape of his mouth formed perfectly around it as he kissed deep, his eyes closing slowly. How long he had waited to taste this flesh, he couldn’t even begin to comprehend.

Leo gasped and arched to the kiss. He pressed the side of his face to Ravi’s hair, letting the male hear how he inhaled on a tremble so low it was barely audible. Reaching up, he grasped the younger by his shirt and urged him closer, needing it. He hadn’t thought he’d crave another human body against his own so bad, so deep, but Ravi had always been one to pull things from him. Make him feel differently over all others.

“Ravi,” the elder moaned again, breathless by the sheer emotion and need he felt inside of himself. Once his lips were on Leo, he wasn’t going to stop unless he was audibly asked to do so. His hands moved forward, resting on Leo’s thick thighs and gripping as he was pulled closer. His lips followed the curve of that collar and moved upward to Leo’s throat, ravaging it with his lips, his body raising from his chair to give him more leverage. He didn’t dare break those hands from his shirt, so he made sure he stayed as close as possible. He assaulted that throat and then an earlobe, lips meeting the side of Leo’s face. He had forgotten, for the time being, that he was far past testing the denim of his pants, the seam only slightly uncomfortable as it pressed against his pulsing erection.

The male towered over Leo in this position and the elder let out a surprised, strangled moan. He slung an arm up, gripping Ravi over a shoulder and digging fingers into that spine, shoving the mouth harder against himself. He did, though, push himself up at the same time and fumble so he moved sideways and rested against the edge of the table. It dug into his ass but he didn’t care. Didn’t even notice. He was rock hard himself, girth pulsing with need as he used his free hand to latch into a belt loop and pull those hips against his own on a slow, tingling grind.

“Oh, shit,” Leo moaned out the singular word, breathlessly letting it puff out into the air. Ravi easily helped the shift towards the table, and pressed Leo against it, his hips brought forward to facilitate that grind. When Leo cursed, Ravi smirked and pulled back, giving him a knowing look.

"Does it feel good, hyung?” He asked as he rocked his hips once more, this time a bit harder. “It does to me…fuck…” He breathed out, chasing Leo’s mouth with his own, their lips meeting like puzzle pieces, locking them together. Ravi gripped the table hard and began to roll his hips in a slow rhythm, ready to have Leo right here, but he wouldn’t rush it. He had to savor this.

The glaze over Leo’s eyes was more than enough answer with how this felt. Both parties knew that Leo would have shoved Ravi so far away he’d have felt it for weeks if he wasn’t into this. Regardless, he’d nodded at the question and reciprocated that kiss the moment he realized the other was going for it. Ravi tasted like heaven. He tasted of sheer euphoria, but it just kept getting better. The table rocked with the grinds, Leo reaching back to stabilize himself but kept one clinging over Ravi’s shoulder. He couldn’t help it: his legs bowed open and the grind sank in deeper towards his core, Ravi slipping easily between his thighs. It hurt so beautifully, the intensity, and he let out a low whimper, abdomen twitching with the strain to push against that grind.

Ravi pulled back after a few moments, peppering Leo’s face with adoring kisses as he dropped hands to work the male’s pants open, gently lifting him so that he could pull them down and off of him, tossing them to the floor. His own were much easier-hips not as wide-so his pants pushed down with minimal effort and his underwear followed. He stepped back, disconnecting for a moment to grip himself and stroke, outright staring at Leo as he did so, biting his lip hard.

“Are you going to let me?” He asked softly, tipping his jaw up. Ravi’s girth was quite hefty and the same gorgeous honey color as his skin, only a bit darker, veins contouring it as it dipped form the soft plume of black hair at his pelvis. Leo was having a somewhat hard time focusing on the words, so into just feeling the mouth, sliding of clothes, hands. “…I’m happy just looking at you…” His eyes were filled with love and his body was nothing short of the same.

Leo knew what the rapper meant but he wasn’t sure he was ready. Heart hammering, he rested his bare backside against the edge of the table. He was gorgeous in his own way, dark hair trimmed casually, the thick, average sized cock jutting needily from the apex of his legs. Shifting, eyes drinking Ravi in, he knew he was blushing something fierce. He shyly reached to touch his own length, feeling the way he was so ready for the male before him. He’d never felt this before and it was so… Overwhelming.

“You won’t feel different if I say no?” His soft voice was barely a whisper, showing so much to the other in just that small sentence. “You… Won’t change your mind about me?” His eyes snapped to the paper of lyrics that had fluttered safely to the floor, wondering what he would do if perhaps he were never able to see them again.

Ravi gave a comforting, loving smile to the inquiring words. Dropping both hands to his sides, he came closer and leaned down over Leo. Their faces close, he would raise one hand and gently caress Leo’s jaw and cheek, the thick scent of his groin on his hand from how he had touched himself prior and it danced between them.

Licking his lips, Ravi’s face softened, “Of course I won’t think differently of you. I won’t ever change my mind…I’m yours. You’ve known that from the beginning.” He said softly, touching the tips of their noses together in small eskimo kisses.

Honestly, Leo had in some deep, dark place of his psyche, known that Ravi was his even without the song. Without the lyrics or the words. Eyes fluttering closed at the touch, he inhaled that scent and pulsed deep in his core, length bobbing with interest. Opening his eyes, he turned his head to part his lips and lick a slippery line of saliva along that palm. Ravi quite literally trembled, knowing Leo could taste the remnants of his cock along that palm. All worries gone, he wouldn’t stop the younger male.

“Make me yours.” It was a command, voice sturdy but low, eyes sharp. Groaning low, the sound rumbling in his chest, Ravi nodded and flexed his fingers at the command. Legs forcing Leo’s open further, he pushed the male back against the table, moving things out of the way so he could lay comfortably. Ravi spit loudly into his palm and stroked himself once, fingers winding low to find the male’s core and force inside slowly, lubricating him as best he could. Ravi breathed out, having a bit of an internal pep talk before the thick head of himself would be felt against Leo’s backside. Leo tensed at first but Ravi massaged a hand over his thigh to encourage him to relax, to which the elder male tried his best. The mood would be gone if either of them went in search of something better than spit so Leo said nothing, willing to push through it in order to have this moment.

He watched Ravi slip closer, the male obviously having an internal conversation with himself as he often did when working, which just made him all that much more adorable in this moment. Though he was laying back, he pushed up to an elbow and reached forward, placing his hand on the center of Ravi’s chest. He encouraged the rapper to continue. Ravi nodded once, twice, before he pushed inside. Slowly, growling low, the feeling was more pleasurable than he could have ever imagined. Leo’s usual stoic face was twisted, mouth formed in an O and brows arched back, as the head popped in and he was breached.

The further Ravi wet, the more arched Leo’s spine wen until he was laying back down once more. For a man so physically sensitive, he wasn’t sure how this stinging pain was being put up with but he grit though it. He could just barely feel the pleasure and that had him stick with it. Groaning, he twitched his legs to wrap around hips, heels digging until the male rocked back and forth until he was firmly inside

“Ahh… Ravi…” This was an uncontrolled version of himself that he’d never showed before, but that made it all the better. Seeing his hyung like this, Ravi quaked from head to toe. He groaned and allowed time for Leo to adjust before he would start moving. The time seemed to stretch but, eventually, the tense muscles in those legs relaxed and the rapper took that to mean a go-ahead. The roll of his hips was dominant and as controlled as his dancing, one hand bracing at Leo’s hip, the other at a thigh to keep himself steady.

“Ah, fuck, hyung…” he groaned rather loud, biting his lip as he picked his pace up a bit once he knew the other wasn’t in pain. The table started gently shaking though it didn’t appear like it would fall even now. Leo, unconcerned about the table, let his mind be occupied by far greater things. He was throwing caution to the wind, placing himself fully in Ravi’s hands and trusting that it would be as perfect as he hoped it would be. The glide of the male inside of his body was erotic, intoxicating. The memory of pain was long gone, ignored. The way that body moved against his had his glazed eyes roll to look at Ravi, reaching out to snag the male from his shirt and yank him close, cracking their mouths together almost painfully. The tattooed man arched easily over the skinny male beneath him so they could kiss, the colors of his ink teasing from under his ruffled clothes.

Against lips, he managed a shaky, "it feels so good.“ He didn’t know what else he could say to let the younger male know that he was in heaven. Leaning to his elbows, Ravi used the power of his hips to slam deep, his muscles flexing with effort. Leo’s words made him growl hungrily, humping his hips up to thrust against sensitive nerves.

"Yeah, you like this, hyung…Mm…fuck…” he ran his nose against Leo’s temple, “…you feel so fucking good.” Leo’s twisted face nodded, desperate to let the male know it was so good. So amazing, but he just couldn’t get the words out. Gasping, he felt the shocks of pleasure at those nerves and his legs trembled, twitching. At this point, all he could do was cling to the rapper for dear life, hands gliding over and down, shoving into that shirt. He felt over the tattoos, a hidden kink of his that even Ravi didn’t know. The touching spurred the male on further,feeling himself get close from how long he’d wanted, needed this.

“P-please.” Leo wouldn’t last long, this literally being the first time he’d allowed anyone this close. Ravi thrusted faster, deeper, lost to the pleasure. He nipped at Leo’s ear and peppered kisses over a cheekbone to his mouth where he kissed the man deeply, his skin warming. Running his nose against Leo’s own, he breathed heavy and hard.

“Fuck. I’m close. C-can I cum inside…?” The idea of Ravi, this not being his first time, already so close made Leo whimper. He was so close himself, it was all he could to, clinging to the body thrusting into him, to not tip over the edge. Pupils blown wide, eyes looking pure black, he stared at the male as his brain tried to process a response. Anything.

“Yes, R-Ravi, yes.” Nodding frantically, he braced on the table, other hand wound around Ravi’s neck, and felt his release punch into him. Throwing his head back, giving out a surprised cry, he came all over the space between them. Creamy white splattered over his messy shirt, pulsing from him with each clench of his muscles to the male buried deep. He had curiously used his fingers in himself a few times so he knew what the clenching, milking muscles felt like and wondered if Ravi felt it.

Ravi wasn’t expecting Leo to cum like this, but when the elder male fell apart with such release, he couldn’t take it any longer. He jerked his hips forward in a harsher rhythm and the table creaked angrily. Gasping loudly, those clasping muscles pushing him over the edge, he fell apart with a shout, forcing deep and spilling heftily. He came harder than he ever had, cum filling Leo and oozing from around the place they were connected.

“F-fuckkk….” Ravi moaned out through his pulses, legs and arms tense as he held himself buried to the hilt in that plump ass. There was never a time in his life that Leo allowed someone to have him the way Ravi had just thoroughly, wonderfully had him. Panting, landing back on the table with a thud, he groaned and twitched with every pulse from Ravi’s cock still in him.. Legs kept wound tight, refusing to let the rapper leave, he murmured incoherently for a moment. He could feel the liquid squeeze out and knew he was utterly filled. He absolutely loved it. Groaning, he reached for the other, fingers gliding into hair.

“Mmm, Ravi…?” Leo hummed the words, lethargic. Ravi breathed out a noisy puff of air and pushed up to look into those glazed eyes. He grinned lopsided at his hyung and couldn’t have loved him any more in this moment.

“We should… clean up and head out. I want to take you home. I think we’ve got some stuff to talk about.” Leo nodded softly, unsure. He didn’t like talking all that much but if Ravi, the only person in the world who seemed to understand him, needed to talk after this, he would.

They pulled each other up to their feet and then straightened their clothing. The songs would have to wait a little bit-they were mostly done at any rate-for the two males were focused on something they considered more important. Snagging the papers, the two left the small room and walked close beside each other as they headed out.


End file.
